CLUE
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: Based on the game, CLUE. the loght turn off, then go on, someones... DEAD! Who did it? x-over w/ Invader Zim, I Feel Sick, and later, SQUEE! READ TO FIND OUT! T for fake gore, and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMATION: 0.o uuuh. i don't own characters they are © to their rightfull ownerz. and i don't own clue either.**

**CH.1 GATHER THE VICTEMS!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Johnny was in his house, at the basement, torturing some one (what else is new?) When he heard the 'doorbell' go off.

"I'm coming," an evil grin spread across his dark face, "you stay put." He left the man in his basement and headed to the upper level of his house.

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. OUTSIDE.:*.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

A small green dog was sitting dorn, starring at the door of house number 777. He rang the doorbell again, (zzzzz-aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!)

"i want a icesucky!!!" It yelled, and the door opened, revieling a dark man, "yes?"

"you have to come with me!!!" It yelled, throwing it's 'paws' in the air in glee.

"no." The man stated simply and slammed the door.

"gir, we use force!!!" A green person said from behind the dog.

"yes, my master." It stated, it's blue eyes flashing red, then going back to blue, it's seriouse face going back to silly under it's doggy suit.

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. INSIDE.:*.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

Johnny was walking away from the door when he heard a big crack noise.

"what the he-" he was cut off when the talking dog came through the door with jets in its torso.

"I Gonna Kidnap You!!" It shouted, and grabbed johnny by his coller, choking him a little.

"Why (choke) the he- (choke) ell are you tak (choke) ing me?!"

"for a special gathering!!" It yelled.

"gir! Restrain him!! He said he might be dangerous!" The green person yelled from the ground.

"okaaaaaaay!!!" It said, and in a matter of seconds, johnny was tied up in chains, with a gag in his mouth.

"muhmuh mehmah muh mmm!!!" He yelled incomprehensible words. (what he really said was: what the hell are you doing?!!?"

"Quiet!!! Gir, put him in the voot cruiser!!! We have to get the Dib and the purple haired girl."

"Can I have a cupcake?"

"yeah, when we get there."

"yaaaay!!!" It cheered, it's master, the green guy, looked annoyed, "why must i have to gather everyone? Me?! The greatest and most powerfull, ziiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!!" Zim stated.

The voot runner shot off in the direction of dib's house. Zim waisted no time knocking him out. Gir simply pulled 'purple haired girl' along, she was preoccupied with her gs.

"gir, restraint the dib." Zim ordered.

"okey-donkey!!!" It said, and Dib was restrain just as johnny, excepy without the gag, they were both in the back (god knows how the hell they all fit in that thing).

"hey, where are you taking us?" The girl asked.

"i'm not allowed to say."

"tell me, or you will pay!!!" When she said this, dib woke up, "gaz! Do something!!!"

She ignored him and looked at zim, "do you have anymore gags?"

"nope." She shruged, sat down, and played her gs.

"two more people, get ready to restrain one of them, gir." Zim ordered gir.

"okeeeeeeeee!!!!!" It started break-dancing.

Johnny sat there, flabberghasted at all this. Though that was only for a minute, he'd seen worse, he went to hevan and hell, he met the devil, he saw aliens at squee's house… oh god, squee!!!!

There was a movement behind johnny, then his gag came off.

"mr. Scary-neighbor man, what's going on?" A small voice came from behind johnny.

"squee?" He looked back, and squee was sitting there, wide eyes and clutching shmee.

"hmm?" Zim looked back, and saw that johnny's gag came off, "gir, put it back on him," gir just sat there, looking confused. "i saw a squirrel." It said.

"ugh." He turned his attention back to the air.

A few minutes later they arrived at an appartment. Zim landed the voot cruiser. And walked out, moments later, he and a dark colored girl came out with devi tied up with her own gag.

"good, thank you, tenna!"

"no problem, zim, i still owed you from before, remember, with the moose?" She squeeked a skeleten doll.

"ah, spooky, i remember you."

Squeeeeeeeeek!

"ahahahaha! You always know how to make me laugh! Now, help me put devi here in the voot runner." Zim said.

"okey!" Tenna said, and helped him hoist her in, she landed next to johnny, and squished squee.

"squee!" Johnny cried, "holy **** devi!!" He shouted, realizing who the squisher was. Squee moved away, still clutching shmee.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Devi cried, trying to move away.

"it's ok, devi, i'm restrained too." Johnny said, making a sad face. (which to everyone who is a fan looked adorable.) Devi couldn't stop stairing, in shock and she thought it was cute.

"hey, you, what's your name?" Dib asked.

"me? I'm todd, but everyone calls me squee."

"uh, squee, can you help me get out?"

"no, you may not leave, we have to go to a place, or else!!!" Zim answered.

"or else what?" Johnny asked.

"i dunno, he didn't tell me."

"who?!?!"

"i cant say."

"god **** it!!"

"hey, we're here."

Zim landed the runner in the front of a biiiiig mansion, and a skinny man with glasses came out of it, in a colonal's outfit.

"hey, guys!" He turned to zim, "i owe you one."

"can i go back on nickelodian?" Zim asked, when he said nickelodien, lightning flashed.

"uh, it's not raining." Johnny stated.

The man looked annoyed. "don't say that word."

"what, nickelodian?" Lightning!!!

"yes!!!" The man yelled, then fixed his glasses. "ok, you probably don't know why you're here, i'm jhonen, i've invited you all here to play a game!"

"a god ****** game?!?!?!? That's why that dog-thing tied us all up?!?! For a g-" gir put the gag back on johnny.

(muffled 'mmmmmmmmm!!'S in the background)

"as i was saying, you all get comforable for now, you're each assigned rooms, in your assigned room there's info about everyone. This will help in our game!" He pulled sometihng out from his coat and stroked it. "piggy." It was a piggy-plush toy. (just thought i'd put it in there)

Skreeen change!!!!

**Devi's room:**

She sat on the bed, reading everyone's profiles. "wha? Paranormal invesigator? He's only 12!" She threw dib's aside and searched for johnny's. "he's died?!" She started shaking, "d-does that m-mean he's a zombie?" She locked the door and window and stayed in the feetle position.

**Dib's room:**

"aliens, giant dustmites, homocidal maniac, wait, that's… oh man." Dib was looking at squee's profile. He found that johnny was a homocidal maniac. "well, i have to question that squee kid tomorrow."

**Gaz' room:**

She ignored the profiles and played with her game slave.

**Gir's room:**

He ran around, yelling. "hey, look, a squirrel!!!!!!!!!" Then he took a cupcake outta his little hatch on his torso (that little blue one) and ate messily.

**Johnny's room:**

He didn't bother reading the profiles. He just cleaned his knives.

**Squee's room:**

He sat, clutching shmee, reading everyone's profile. Wide eyed, when he read johnny's. "shmee, i think i'm gonna be sick." … "no i'm not going to set the house on fire, that's not even funny right now."

**Tenna's room:**

She sat, squeeking spooky.

**Zim's room:**

He was planning to destroy dib.

**Jhonen's room:**

"well, it's almost time!!! Better get ready!" … "d*** it! Forgot to get food for dinner!!! Pizza it is!!!" (beep-beep-beep beep-beep-beep-beep) hello? I need 5 large pizzas… how much?! Oh, fine, can i have extra cheese? Ok, put it on rikki simmons' credit card. Thank you!" He hung up.

Later:

(ding-dong)……(diiiiiiiiiiing-dong)

Jhonen answered the door. A skinny caucasion teen, about 17, was holding the 5 pizzas. "pizza delivery."

"thank you!" Jhonen took the pizzas. The kid stuck his hand out, demanding a tip. Jhonen high-fived it, not realizing he wanted a tip, then slammed the door.

He went into the dinning room and set up the plates and pizza slices, due to lack of maids and butlers. He walked over to the stairs and shouted at the top of his lungs, "**DINNER IS READY!!!!!!**" As squee was walking by, making the small boy 'squee' and drop of the ground and hide his head in the 'gunfire' position.

"whoops, sorry, squee."

"it's ok." The boy replied, shaking.

Everyone came down, slightly annoyed by the loud scream, and guess who was the most annoyed… did you guess yet? No? Ugh, fine……… now? Ok, if you guessed johnny, you win: nothing, good for you!

"why the f*** did you yell?" He hissed at jhonen.

"why do _you_ yell?"

"…fine."

Everyone took their seats, each chair had a name on it, johnny sat in the middle of squee and devi. Arnt they lucky puppies? All through out dinner, devi stayed paralyzed and gaz had to feed her. Cuz jhonen made her. And they had to order 3 extra pizzas for gir. All on rikki's card, of course, and another delivery boy was high-fived, pissed off, and had the door slammed in their face. Johnny was talking to squee though, and squee, being the polite boy he was, would answer.

"i'm gonna sing the doom song!!!" Gir shouted randomly.

"noo!!!" Everyone tried to stop him… emphisis on TRIED.

"doom doom doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!!!" He stoped after an hour, good thing that irken robots are indistructable for gir, bad for our 'happy' maniac.

"finally." Johnny said, rubbing his temples.

"i went through that for 6 months." Zim told him.

"whoa."

The lights shut off and there was a scream. Well, two, one from squee, and one from someone else. The lights flickered back on and zim was on the ground, fake blood on the side of him, and Johnny was looking confused, holding a knife next to Zim, with fake blood on it.

"J-Johnny?" Devi asked.

"Wha?!" He shouted, snapping back to reality, "Hey, I didn't do it this time."

"Get him!" Dib cried.

"Hey, GET AWAY!!! I STILL HAVE THE KNIFE!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Was it Johnny who did it, or someone else? REVIEW!!!!! OR I WILL EAT YOUR HEAD-MEATS!!!!! Sorry about capitalization, I kinda skrewed it up, and I'm too lazy to fix it, it wont be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightfull owner, via ©.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, ant all who review in the future, Baby alligators for all of you!!!! (Just remember to feed them, or it gets messy)  
………………………Moo………………………**

_The lights shut off and there was a scream. Well, two, one from squee, and one from someone else. The lights flickered back on and zim was on the ground, fake blood on the side of him, and Johnny was looking confused, holding a knife next to Zim, with fake blood on it._

"_J-Johnny?" Devi asked._

"_Wha?!" He shouted, snapping back to reality, "Hey, I didn't do it this time."_

"_Get him!" Dib cried._

"_Hey, GET AWAY!!! I STILL HAVE THE KNIFE!!!"_

**………………………Moo………………………**

Everyone stopped. Even if the knife was fake, this is JOHNNY we're talking about.

"We should investigate!" Jhonen suggested, and then took out his piggy, "Piggy" _stroke, stroke, stroke._

"We should BURY Zim first, shouldn't we?" Dib suggested.

"Wait! No!" Zim shouted, getting to his feet.

"You're not dead?" Devi asked.

"It's part of the game!!!" Jhonen shouted, "You guys have to find out who 'killed' Zim!"

"Shmee said to blame Johnny." Squee said, quietly.

"THE BEAR SPEAKS-"

"LIES!!!" everyone shouted, "We know!"

"PIGGY!!!" Gir shouted, and tackeled Jhonen.

"No, MY PIGGY!!!" He shouted back, they began fighting over it.

"Well, I'm gonna go be dead over there." Zim said, pointing to a different room. Everyone followed.

"_Ooooooh_, BIG library." Dib said, walking in.

_squeeeeeeeeeek_

"Tenna, we're in a library." Devi told her friend.

"Not me, spooky."

"Hey, theres books about EVERYTHING!!!" Johnny said, in an isle WAAAAAAAAAAY in the back.

"There cant be one about EVERYTHING." Devi said.

"No, seriously, it says _Book of all that is and will be_." He answered.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well come over here and check, then!"

"I'm not coming anywhere near you!!!"

"Then don't!"

"I WONT!!"

"GOOD!!!"

"SAME HERE!!!"

"Love is a beautiful thing." Tenna said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Devi and Johnny said at the same time.

"Hey, there's books about me, Shmee, Gir, Dib, Zim, Johnny, Devi, Tenna, and Gaz." Squee said.

"Really?" Devi said, walking over.

Johnny came over, holding a large book, which was very heavy.

"Look." He told everyone, it was the book he was talking about.

"Huh, so you WERE seriouse." Devi said.

"Yes."

"I still don't trust you!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!!" Zim shouted.

"Hey, I think there's a skeleton over there!" Squee shouted.

"Lets go see." Johnny said, putting the overly-large book down.

"Squee!" the small boy Squee'd

They all walked over to the skeleton, as they got closer, it smalled more and more like a corpse, soon they had to cover their nose. They got close to the corpse, it was a librarian. They name tag read: _Deloris_

"Uh, I wonder how Deloris died." Johnny said.

"Maybe she was stuck playing this game too." Dib said, thinking.

"I think she's a librarian." Devi said.

"Thank you, for poiting out the obviouse, Devi." Johnny said, a sour look on his face as he pointed to her name tag, "_Hi, I'm the librarian, I'm Deloris_," it read

"Whatever, Johnny, you're getting annoying!"

"And you're not?!"

"YOU'RE BOTH GETTING ANNOYING!!" Jhonen yelled, he was torn up and had lots of bruises.

"What happened to you?" Squee asked in concern.

"Gir. BUT I WON!!!!" He said, triumphantly holding up his piggy plushie, "I'll be right back, I need to clean myself up. In the mean time, you might want to separate Johnny and Devi, They're fighting." Jhonen said and sure enough they were having a fist-fight, not Johnny's day, 'cuz Devi was winning.

"What's wrong, Nny? Cant hit a girl?" Devi taunted, this earned her a hard fist in her mouth.

"Uh, Gaz, you and Gir get Devi; me, Zim, and Squee will get Johnny." Dib said.

"What about me?" Tenna asked.

"You help if one group cant get them."

"Okeeez!!!"

Tenna ended up helping Dib, Zim, and Squee, Johnny was a hand full, Good thing Jhonen had a cherry DOOM Brainfreezy machine, or it woulda gotten messy.

"Okay, so how fwr wre you guys on finding out who 'killed' Zim?" Jhonen asked, No more bruises or cuts, THE MEDICINE THESE DAYS WORKS GOOD!!!!

"Nothing so far." Devi answered, sponging blood off her busted lip.

"Y'know, it's your fault that happened to you, not just Johnny's, Devi." Tenna said.

"Thank you, Tenna." Johnny said, sponging blood off _his_ busted lip and the deep gash he got from Devi clawing at him.

"I brought snacks for everyone!" Jhonen said, (I'm hungry…) bringing over a jar that said, _Koocies!_ (©, DIG?!)

Gir was the first to take one, then Squee, Dib, Gaz, Tenna, Devi and Johnny reached at the same time.

"Go ahead, Devi." Johnny said, backing away.

"No, you go, Johnny." Devi said. (Does anyone else know how this is gonna end?)

"You."

"No, You."

"I insist."

"I Decline, and insist."

"Ok, before you two start fighting, here!" Jhonen said, getting out two 'Koocies'. They reached for each one, and Gir came and ate them. Johnny was pissed. Devi was freaked out that there was a robot with them. Gir was happy.

"Well, everyone, it's bed time, except Johnny. Do you want a book or something?" Jhonen asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay! Good night everyone! I'll be in the den, hopefully awake!" Jhonen said, and walked over to the den and turned on the HDTV (lucky puppy).

Everyone but Johnny went to sleep around 11:00 PM or so. Jhonen passd out around 3:00 AM.

**………………………Moo………………………  
****Goooooooooooood? TERRIBLE?! Any idea who done it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't characters, game, or Jhonen. He and his characters belong to him. IDK who the game is owned by… I look into that…**

**Potatotatop!**

**Thank juu reviewerz!!!!! U ROCK!!!! ENJOY!!!**

………………………………………\\\Lemons///………………………………………

Everyone (but Johnny) woke up around noon. Johnny was eating a slice of pizza when Squee walked in.

"Morning, Squeegee!" Johnny said, abnormally happy.

"-squee!- Uh, morning." He said, holding Shmee, … "No, Shmee, this house is too pretty to set on fire."

…

"No, for the last time, Shmee."

…

"QUIT IT, BEAR!!!!"

Devi walked in and Johnny was choking Shmee, yelling, "DIIIIIIIE!!!" and Squee was watching in horror.

"Hey, give him back his bear!" She yelled, slight fear in her voice.

He made a scary look at her (like this: o.0).

"Before you guys start bickering, why don't we all eat with Johnny." Jhonen said, coming in, streching. Everyone came in, and Tenna squeeked Spooky all throught breakfast/lunch.

"Hey, Dib, did you see bigfoot last night?" Zim teased.

"_No_. Shut up." Dib said.

"Make me, FILTHY human!"

They began fighting on the table, knocking over everyones glasses and what not. Finnaly Dib had the upper hand. But Gir tackeled him cause he had pizza on his head. No harm done. Intristing breakfast, though.

"Good work, Gir." Zim said, giving him a taco.

"TAAAAAAAAAACOOOOO!!!!!!" Gir yelled, and swallowed it whole.

"Should we search for clues?" Tenna asked.

"Sure, why not," Zim said, "I'm getting bored of being dead."

"Well, I'm going to play games." Gaz said, and left. Party pooper.

"We should look for finger prints!" Tenna said. _SQUEEEEKE_. "Spooky agrees."

"Hey, Johnny, do you still have that knife?" Dib asked.

"Yeah." He pulled it out and handed it to Dib.

"Do you two have any blush?" Dib asked Devi and Tenna.

"No." Tenna said.

"No." Devi said.

"I DO!" Gir shouted, getting out a little blush holder(?) with golden characters spelling out "DEVI".

"Hey, you little dog-robot thing!" Devi scolded, "That's mine!"

"Who are you?" Gir asked, a blank look on it's face.

"I'm De-"

"TAQUIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!"

"Hey, I found some REALLY skinny finger prints on here." Dib said, and showed them.

"Johnny has skinny fingers!" Devi shouted, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"If you value having your finger attatched to your hand, you'll put it down." He said, threateningly. She put it down.

Dib got out a piece of paper.

"Hey, anyone got a pencil?" He asked.

"Here." Jhonen said, handing him a pencil.

Dib ran the pencil back and forth on one side of the paper until there was a BIIIIG splotch of grey. "Everyone put both your thumbs on the splotch (splotch, I luvz that word) and then on the blank side of the paper." Dib said, "Oh, and then put your name under the print." He added. Everyone did as they were told. Gir did it first, and it ended with Devi.

"Who wants to compare it?" Dib asked… No one answered.

"Draw straws?" Jhonen suggested.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"Shortest straw has to check the prints." Jhonen said, holding out the straws. "Everyone got one?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Who has the shortest?"

"You." Johnny said, "Everyone else's are the same size."

Jhonen swore under his breath, "Fine."

After an hour or so, he finished, everyone was in the den watching veggie tales. Squee freaked out when Larry started singing.

"Well, everyone's prints are on it." He said.

"What now?" Tenna asked, squeeking Spooky. "Spooky said to look at everyone's backgrounds!"

"Wha?" Everyone said, each cocking and eyebrow,

"Look at each other's past."

"Ooooooooooh!" everyone said.

"Who's first?"

"Well, Johnny's the only one with a violent past." Devi said.

"Fuck off, I already said I was innocent," He glared at her, then added, "And I don't lie."

"Are you gonna try and kill me again?" Devi asked.

"No."

"LIER!!!!!!" Devi shouted, pointing the sme accusing finger at him.

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT YOUR FINGER!!!" He yelled, pulling out a knife.

"Sorry!" She yelled, and hid behind Tenna, who was squeeking Spooky.

"How does it have _everyone's_ prints if only one, or two people touched it?" Dib asked.

"_I dunno._" Jhonen said, eyes flickering around the room.

(Flash back):

_Jhonen had broken into everyone's rooms and put their prints on it. _

"_Hahahahahah!"_

"_SHUT UP!!!" Johnny yelled from the den._

_He came back to Johnny's room and put the plastic knife where it was._

(end of flash back)

"Excuse me, Mr Jhonen-person, can I go home. I'm scared. And Shmee wants me to burn your house." Squee said.

"Of course… Not. And Shmee, you suck." Shmee scoweled at the skinny man.

"Can I have a cupcake?" Gir asked.

"No." Jhonen said.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Devi were fighting about something _again_:

"Nuh-uh!" Devi shouted.

"Uh-huh!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You never believe me!"

"I _BELIEVE_ that you're gonna kill me!!!!"

"Well, you're wrong!!!"

"How do I know for sure?!"

"Because- FORGET IT!!!!"

"'Cuz what?"

"FOR-GET-IT!!!!"

"No, really, what?"

He glared at her, then mumbled a few words. No one heard, though.

"What?"

More mumbling.

"Johnny, you hole, JUST TELL ME!!!"

"I-"

"HEY, GIR IS EATING JHONEN!!!" Tenna shouted, and sure enough, Gir's mouth was covering all of Jhonen's head, and Jhonen was running around in circles, screaming.

"Should'nt we help him?" Devi asked, her attention taken away from an agape-mouthed Johnny.

"In a lil while, this is funny." Tenna said.

"Why is he doing that?" Dib asked Zim.

"I put a piece of pizza on his head." Zim said, stairing at the robot eating their creator.

"Ok, let's stop him." Tenna said, walking over and pulling Gir off.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!!!" Gir shouted. Jhonen was covered in robot saliva.

"Gross," He said, cleaning his glasses, "I'll be right back." Moments later he came back and, like before, was SPOTLESS.

"That was fast." Zim commented.

"Such is the power of fiction." Jhonen replied.

"Wha?"

"Er, nothing. I SAID NOTHING!!!"

"OOOk?" Zim said, cocking an 'eyebrow' at him.

Johnny found himself and walked over to the group. Gir seemed to be scanning room as if he'd never been there before. "Hey, where am I?" The robot asked, Johnny with a worried look. It sickened Johnny, for he thought it was actually cute.

"I dunno." He replied simply. He wasn't lying. All except Zim and Jhonen didn't know where exactly they were.

"Hey, whats that?" Squee asked everyone and pointed one finger over to the hallway, the other hand held Shmee tightly. Over in the hallway was a shodow of something BIG a round. Johnny pulled out one of his many knives and walked over to the shadow's owner. Silent, stealthy, and mad as hell.

He got close enough to the shadow and saw that is was a… a… A… A GIANT PIGGY!!!!

"What the he-" Johnny couldn't finish, the piggy charged at him. He dig the knife into the piggy's eye.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEL!!!!" The piggy got up and opened it's mouth, "I'M A ZOMBIE NOW, THANK YOU!!!"

"OH, C'MON!!!!" Johnny yelled.

"Nice going, Johnny." Devi yelled.

"Now's not the time, Devi."

"What ever, you put us all in danger!"

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming and helping, miss heroine."

"Finish what _you_ started yourself!.

"I will! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Make me!!!"

"I will!"

He threw the knife at her, with deadly accuracy. Fourtunatly for her, he aimed at her coat and pinned her collar to the wall. She stayed quiet.

"RAWR!!! I'Z GONNA EAT YOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The evil-monster-zombie-piggy-thing yelled.

"Wait, Johnny, I have an idea!!" Jhonen yelled.

"Really?"

"Wha? YES, REALLY!!!" He threw Gir at the piggy.

"Huh. Good plan." Johnny said, looking at gir SQUEAAAZE the after-life out of the evil-piggy-monster-zombie-thing. Everyone winced at the sight (bar Johnny) of the piggy's eyes EXPLODING from the sockets and tiny hot dogs flying out. Next the piggy's head (?) Shot off and flew out the window.

"Well. Today was boring." Jhonen said, and rested his head on hands.

………………………………………\\\Lemons///………………………………………

**(?)- I don't wear make up. I don't know what it's called.**

**(?)= Do Jhonen style piggies HAVE heads?**

**Sorry for the suckiness. I had MAJOR writers block and I'm working on a novel. Welz that's ALL for now.**


End file.
